The purpose of this project is to study the role ameloblasts play in the mineralization of rat enamel. In the past year, emphasis was placed on a comparative study of cytochemical methods suitable for calcium ion localization. The method which produced the best results in terms of ion specificity and reproducibility was then applied in a systematic study of calcium ion distribution in the rat enamel organ.